Cuidando del enemigo
by Kaorumar
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando al gran Battousai le encargan hacer de niñera en vez de matar? ¿Y que ocurre cuando a quien tiene que cuidar es a la hija de su enemigo? CAP:6
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

-¡La matará si tiene oportunidad!

Kenshin resopló y esbozó una sonrisa que demostraba bien a las claras que a quien le encantaría matar sería a él mientras Izuka seguía con su retahíla de insultos. Ese hombre no podía ser más patético.

-La matará si se lo ordeno.

La voz de Kogoro Katsura se hizo oír entre los quejidos de Izuka queriendo dar por zanjado el tema. Llevaban toda la mañana discutiendo los pormenores del problema e Izuka parecía no darse por vencido. Kenshin en cambio mantenía una postura completamente indiferente. Para él, lo que pedía Izuka era lo mejor, pero parecía que Kogoro no pensaba igual.

-Por favor, señor Katsura. Deje que yo me encargue de este asunto. Himura no es la persona más apropiada para esto. No es por faltarle, es un gran guerrero, de eso no cabe duda, pero no está preparado para hacerse cargo de alguien tan importante.

Katsura se amasó el entrecejo con exasperación y Kenshin casi deseó que le diera la razón de una vez a Izuka y lo dejaran marcharse. Se sentía cansado después de toda una noche de trabajo y lo único que deseaba era asearse y dormir las escasas horas que su conciencia y sus pesadillas le dejaran. Sintió el impulso de saltar para darle la razón a su compañero, pero ante la feroz mirada de Katsura se mantuvo sabiamente callado.

-He dicho que no y es que no, y no se hable más. Una sola queja mas Izuka y habrá graves consecuencias te lo aseguro.

Miró a Kenshin, y su mirada se suavizó casi de manera imperceptible. Sentía un gran afecto por ese chico, y en parte se sentía en deuda con él. La había fastidiado de la peor de las maneras y quería remediar el daño a toda costa, pero de mas era sabido que ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar mantenerlo ocupado en otros asuntos mientras intentaba buscar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de su faena. Solo esperaba que Kenshin pudiera perdonarlo algún día.

-Himura, te ocuparás tú de la chica, y no se hable más.

Kenshin se guardó una replica. Una chica. Solo le faltaba eso. Su trabajo era ejecutar, no hacer de niñera y más si era la hija del enemigo. Ese plan no tenía ningún fruto que pudiera madurar. ¿En que estaba pensando Katsura al pedirle eso? Claro, que él no sería quien lo desobedeciera, pero si había algo que pudiera hacer para evitar tal situación, lo haría.

-Señor, yo creo que Izuka tiene razón. Yo solo sé matar, y usted me está pidiendo que cuide de una... –hizo una mueca y prosiguió –mujer... no creo que sea una buena idea. Estoy seguro de que la chica terminará, en el mejor de los casos, herida por mi falta de delicadeza en estos menesteres.

Katsura frunció el ceño de manera feroz. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de sacar su espada y ponerse a dar estocadas hasta el cansancio, o cuanto menos clavarles la katana en algún lugar que les hiciera recordar con quién estaban hablando.

-¿Osas desobedecerme, Himura?

-Jamás, señor.

-Entonces haz tu encargo. La mantendrás bajo tu custodia hasta que yo te lo ordene. Y procurarás que no le pase nada, a menos que quieras hacerle compañía bajo tierra.

Kenshin le mantuvo la mirada sin flaquear ni un solo segundo. No le daba miedo la muerte, y su amenaza le traía sin cuidado, Katsura lo sabía de sobras. Ese chico había nacido para morir en la guerra. Era demasiado temerario y deseaba tanto la muerte que no había nada de lo que él pudiera convencerle con amenazas a menos que el propio Kenshin quisiera hacerlo. Por suerte, no solo era temerario, sino también leal hasta la medula y como se había supuesto, aceptó a regañadientes.

-Entonces doy por zanjado este tema. Si tenéis algo mas que decirme estaré a bien escucharlo, sino os ruego que me dejéis para que pueda trazar con calma las siguientes acciones de la organización.

Izuka hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y se marchó rápido. Estaba cansado de ser la comidilla de la organización. El chico de los mandados, mientras que el maldito de Himura se llevaba todos los meritos por hacer lo que él, a buena gana haría... y no solo con sus enemigos, sino con algunos más. Atravesó la estancia a toda velocidad y salió de la posada. No quería enfrentarse a la vergüenza de tener que contarles al resto de sus compañeros la deshonra que le habían hecho, cuando él mismo se había jactado de que Katsura lo tenía en gran aprecio y se haría caso de sus consejos. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

Kenshin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona a medio camino entre el humor y la exasperación. Miró a Katsura fijamente a los ojos. Nunca le había temido, a pesar de que tan solo era un chico, sabía de sobras que si quisiera Katsura no sería rival para él, el problema era que no quería. Prefería morir o ser torturado antes que fallarle al único hombre que lo había tratado con amabilidad. Le costo la misma vida recordar lo que le estaba pidiendo. Le estaba pidiendo que hiciera de canguro de una niña. Que dejara su faena por una temporada para cuidar a una persona que bien podría traerles la desgracia a la organización. A las alturas en las que estaban era un plan tan arriesgado... _y por eso te lo pide a ti. _Soltó el aire despacio, y entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración demasiado rato.

Katsura le sonrió esta vez de manera abierta, como haría un padre orgulloso de su hijo, pero en el fondo de sus ojos almendrados había una bruma de culpabilidad. Siempre estaba ahí cuando miraba a Kenshin, y el no era ningún tonto para no darse cuenta. Siempre había sentido curiosidad por saber porque lo miraba así, pero había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo que era mejor no inmiscuirse en los pensamientos de los demás a menos que quisiera verse afectado.Y mucho menos en los pensamientos de alguien como Katsura. No obstante, había veces en que la confianza que depositaba en ese hombre le jugaba malas pasadas.

-¿En que piensa, señor?

-Tienes tan poca fe en ti mismo, Himura...

-Mi vida es gritos, sangre, muerte y espada. No hay nada agradable en lo que pueda volcar la fe. Mi única fe es vivir un día mas para poder cumplir sus encargos y ver como al fin alcanzamos la paz a manos de la restauración y después, morir en paz de una puta vez.

-Son palabras muy duras para un chico tan joven como tu.

-Mi vida no es un jardín de rosas, señor. Soy un ejecutor.

Y Katsura lo sabía, y por todos los demonios, era lo que intentaba cambiar, pero necesitaba que él viera algo diferente a todo ese mundo de miseria, pobreza y guerra que los rodeaba. Y a la vez no podía evitar sentirse culpable otra vez. Lo estaba utilizando de nuevo como tantas veces había hecho ya. No le estaba pidiendo que ejecutara a nadie, que se echara a las espaldas a otro fantasma con el que cargar en su conciencia, pero lo estaba utilizando. Sentía ganas de arrodillarse frente a él para implorar su perdón, pero todo era en honor a la restauración. Tenía que sacrificar a unos cuantos para que ganaran muchos. Himura era un medio para un fin y con ese pensamiento se obligó a dejar caer un manto que ocultaba sus pensamientos, dejando de lado la culpabilidad y la congoja por ese chico.

-Tomate esto como unas vacaciones. Podrás descansar, tanto física como mentalmente, mientras nosotros intentamos hacerles ver a los lobos de mibú que no deben tomarnos a la ligera.

Katsura había alzado un muro entre ellos y ahora a Kenshin le resultaba imposible saber que podía estar pensando. Pero estaba seguro de que con eso estaba diciéndole que no tenía mas remedio que cumplir.

-¿Y donde está la chica?

Katsura sonrió.

-Ese es mi chico. Ordene que le prepararan un cuarto. Está abajo, ahí le resultará más difícil salir sin que tu atenta mirada la siga.

Kenshin se sintió asqueado al escuchar sus palabras. "Abajo" quería decir que la habían llevado a los túneles, donde había pequeñas habitaciones, que habían construido hacía mucho tiempo por si eran descubiertos y tenían que ocultarse de manera rápida. ¿Y que mejor que bajo tierra? Pero ese no era lugar para una mujer. Era húmedo, maloliente e incomodo a parte de pequeño.

-Discúlpeme de nuevo señor. Pero creo que me será más fácil vigilarla sí está en la casa. ¿No cree? Yo casi nunca bajo a los túneles, créame, mi atenta mirada ahí no podrá verla si se marcha.

_Aunque tampoco le sería nada fácil marcharse de ahí. _Él mismo tenía problemas para salir de los túneles.

-Esta bien, entonces ordenaré que le preparen un cuarto al lado del tuyo.

Kenshin se sorprendió de que lo convenciera con tanta facilidad pero prefirió callarse. Era una pequeña victoria y no quería hacer que se retractara de sus palabras. Teniéndola al lado también podría vigilarla mejor, de eso no cabía duda. Con una reverencia le dio las gracias y se despidió antes de salir de allí.

Mientras atravesaba el jardín en dirección a las habitaciones se maldijo por ser tan leal. A buena gana le hubiera dicho que se metiera su encargo por donde mejor le entrara, pero eso no habría servido de nada. Le hubieran encargado a otro la faena y aunque él era un bruto sin sentimientos y sin ninguna experiencia con mujeres, estaba seguro de que estaría mejor que con Izuka, aunque tampoco era que le importara mucho lo que le sucediera a la chica. Estaba condenada desde el momento en que la dejarán en sus manos.

Él lo sabía. Todas las personas que se habían acercado a él habían terminado igual.

Muertas.

ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ya sé que tengo algunos por terminar, pero a uno no le queda mucho, y al otro.. casi tampoco. Y me vino esta idea así que aquí os la dejo. Espero que os guste. Este capítulo es cortito porque es el prólogo, pero el resto serán más largos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse a la oscuridad. Le dolía la cabeza como mil demonios y no sabía ni siquiera donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era una pelea en un callejón, y después de eso, nada.

Había un extraño olor a humedad y a aceite, como si acabaran de apagar una vela o algo parecido. Intentó enfocar un poco mas la vista y poco a poco, empezó a distinguir reflejos y figuras a su alrededor.

Estaba en una estancia pequeña, sin ventanas. La única fuente de luz procedía de debajo de la puerta de madera. Estaba tumbada en un futón y un poco mas a su izquierda parecía haber un banco de madera. Eso era todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor.

Paseó la mano por la pared más cercana, notándola rasposa y fría, como si en realidad se tratara de una cueva, o de alguna torre hecha con piedra. Sentía el sonido de unas voces procedentes del exterior y de pronto sintió ganas de chillar.

Que no cunda el pánico, se dijo, al menos hasta que descubriera dónde estaba, y quienes eran los que había afuera manteniendo una discusión un tanto absurda sobre mujeres en peligro. Cosa que a ella no le tranquilizaba en absoluto, pues parecía que se referían exactamente a su persona.

-Pobre chica, si yo fuera ella me mearía vivo. Estar con Himura es peor que tirarse por un precipicio. ¿Apostamos cuanto durara intacta la chica?

Kaoru tembló. No sabía quien era ese tal Himura, pero no le gustaba en absoluto como había sonado eso del precipicio. Se arrastró a gatas hasta la puerta para poder escuchar mejor la conversación entre los dos hombres.

-Katsura cada día está peor. Se supone que solo tenemos que tenerla para hacer presión, no que debamos matarla. Apuesto mi espada a que no durara mas de una semana.

-Tu espada me parece bien. Yo digo que durará...

Las voces se acallaron de golpe y Kaoru se acercó mas a la puerta, apoyando su oído en la madera roída para ver que era lo que pasaba, pero había absoluto silencio. Al momento, se escuchó un golpe seco y una exclamación de sorpresa. Y la puerta se abrió.

Dio un saltó hacia atrás alejándose y se tapó los ojos, enceguecida por la repentina luz que entraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Usando su mano a modo de para sol, guiñó un ojo para poder ver a la figura que se recortaba a través de la luz.

Era un hombre bajo. ¿O un niño?

Con un gruñido, el hombre le arrebató a uno de los otros dos la vela, y entró en la estancia. Cuando se hubo hallado adentro, dio un paso hacia ella y se acuclilló para poder observarla bien.

Kaoru se arrastró de nuevo hacia atrás. ¡Eso no era un niño! Aunque tuviera todo el aspecto.

Tenía una mirada hostil y cargada de odio. La miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica que bien podría haber rivalizado con la del mismismo demonio y lo envolvía un aura de muerte y peligro que la hizo encogerse al instante y recordar con claridad la conversación que estaban teniendo los otros dos hombres minutos antes.

Si, desde luego lo que más le apetecía era mearse encima. Pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por muy de malo que se las diera el tipo. Se irguió y adoptó una postura digna con una mirada cargada de hastío.

Kenshin sonrió ante el repentino cambio de la chica. Solo alguien que no supiera quien era él se atrevería a desafiarlo tan abiertamente con la mirada. Entrecerró los ojos y se metió la mano en su gi con movimientos lentos y pausados.

Kaoru cogió aire, intentando por todos los medios no delatar el miedo que sentía. ¡Ese hombre iba a sacar algo para matarla! Miró alrededor... una piedra, un trozo de madera, ¡algo! Necesitaba algo para defenderse.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando el tipo se sacó un trozo de tela. ¿No iba a matarla? A menos que... ¡Quería estrangularla!

Empezó a recitar una plegaria en silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el hombre dio una zancada hacia su lado y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Se acabó, ese era el fin. ¡No! La palabra se le quedó atascada en la garganta. No podía permitir dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

Kenshin anudó el trozo de tela a su cabeza, tapándole los ojos. Katsura había sido muy claro en lo que se refería a que la chica viera los túneles. Cuanto menos supiera mejor. De repente sintió un dolor punzante en sus ingles y se encogió posando una mano sobre su entrepierna. Sintió el repentino impulso de soltar un alarido. ¡La tía le había dado una santa patada! Creyó que no sería capaz de emitir una palabra sin que sonara lastimera. Y todo lo que se le ocurrían en ese momento eran insultos... muchos insultos.

Kaoru se tocó el trozo de tela que le cubría los ojos con asombro. ¿No iba a matarla?

Kenshin se levantó lentamente, la tomó de un brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, y la arrastró hacía afuera de la estancia. La maldita mujer tenía unos reflejos increíbles.

Y él tenía un dolor de pelotas increíble...

Kaoru escuchó de nuevo las risitas de los hombres, y seguidamente, otro golpe seco y silencio. Intentó removerse para librarse del agarre de ese bruto. Le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo. Pero claro, se suponía que la iba a matar... ¿por qué tendría antes que ser considerado con ella?

La condujo de manera rápida y sin miramientos por un largo tramo, hasta que sintió el chirriar de una puerta, la hizo subir unos escalones y seguidamente, sonó el chirriar de otra puerta al abrirse. Una vez afuera, la brisa gélida de invierno hizo que se encogiera, pero el hombre no le dio tiempo siquiera a que pudiera quejarse por el frío. Estiró de nuevo de ella con renovada fuerza y la arrastró por lo que parecía ser un bosque o un jardín, ya que se le clavaban las piedras en los pies descalzos. El bruto no se había molestado ni en ponerle sus zapatos.

Gimió de dolor al sentir que se golpeaba el dedo gordo del pie con algo duro y sintió como el hombre la alzaba por la cintura con un solo brazo, soltando una retahíla de maldiciones que habría hecho a cualquiera, hombre o mujer, encogerse de indignación.

La hizo subir unos cuantos escalones mas y otro tramo largo después. De pronto, la dejó caer de manera brusca al suelo. Kaoru gimió de nuevo y posó su mano cerca de sus pies. Parecía que estaban en alguna casa. El tatami le cosquilleaba en la mano, y se sentía bastante calor. Quizá la habían vuelto a encerrar.

Se llevó las manos a la tela para retirársela, pero antes de que ella lo hiciera, el hombre estiró con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza se zarandeara. Parpadeó, adaptándose a la nueva claridad, y miró con el ceño fruncido al hombre, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas. Cuando se giró, Kaoru se quedó de piedra.

Era muy joven. Apenas un muchacho rondando la quincena y en cambio poseía la mirada de alguien muy viejo. Tenía unos ojos vibrantes y cálidos, aunque prometían toda clase de maldades. El tono ambarino, resultaba aun más embriagador a conjunto con el tono rojizo de su cabello. ¿Era japonés? Si lo era no lo parecía. Aunque tenía que serlo, ya que su indumentaria era la clásica y su acento no delataba ninguna particularidad extraña. Claro, que solo lo había oído maldecir, y en susurros.

-¿Dónde estoy?

Era como si le hubiera preguntado a una pared. El hombre no hizo ningún gesto con la cara, ni ningún movimiento y mucho menos contestó a su pregunta.

-¿Tu eres el tal Himura?

Esa vez tampoco contestó. Se limitaba a quedarse ahí, de pie ante ella, como si con eso quisiera hacerle ver que él era el que mandaba y sin decir una sola palabra. ¡Pero que poca educación tenía el tío!

-Pues si lo eres déjame decirte que apestas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? ¿O es que solo te han enseñado a maldecir?

El hombre dejó escapar un sonido ronco y melodioso parecido a una carcajada.

-Mi opinión en cuanto a quien apesta aquí es muy distinta de la tuya, niña. ¿Vas por ahí dando patadas a todo el mundo o es que ha sido un reflejo involuntario?

El tono sarcástico no engañó a Kaoru. La estaba midiendo, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho al intentar ponerse por encima de ese hombre. A decir verdad era él el que controlaba la situación, y su vida ya que se ponía a pensar. Sintió que se ruborizaba hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Creí que ibas a matarme.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja. ¿Así que la niña pensaba que la iba a matar? Esbozó una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Vas a matarme?

Por su cara Kaoru podía jurar que el hombre estaba deseando decir que le encantaría sacársela de en medio, pero para su asombro negó.

-Es poco probable.

Pero no imposible. El pensamiento le llegó como un rayo a su mente. Vale, había pillado la indirecta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo entonces?

Kenshin frunció el ceño ante la nueva pregunta. Eso también se lo preguntaba él. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? No sabía la respuesta. Solo le habían dicho que la vigilara, así que con ese pensamiento, se sentó despacio, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. No pensaba perderla de vista. Había demostrado suficientes agallas como para enfrentarse a él, podía mostrar las mismas para escapar. Y entonces el que habría fallado sería él. Y eso no se lo iba a permitir.

Kaoru lo miró mientras él se hallaba cómodamente recostado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados. ¿Pensaba quedarse ahí? Si pensaba quedarse lo menos que podía hacer era contestar a sus preguntas, ¿no?

-¿No vas a responderme?

Kenshin abrió un ojo.

-¿Por qué tendría que responderte?

-¿Y por qué tendría yo que responderte ahora cuando yo he preguntado primero y aun no me has contestado?

Kenshin cerró los ojos de nuevo y soltó un áspero suspiro. Esa mujer estaba empezando a exasperarlo de mala manera. Y eso no era nada bueno. Su paciencia tenía un limite, y solía ser un limite muy corto.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. ¡Que hombre mas aburrido! Miró alrededor intentando por todos los medios distraerse en algo que no fuera el pelirrojo que tenía delante. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su mirada volvía una y otra vez a él. Era un muchacho bastante apuesto para ser un bruto y un estúpido. Parecía muy relajado con los ojos cerrados en esa pose. Sin duda tenía un aspecto juvenil de lo más delicioso.

¡Kaoru!

Bueno, era la verdad. El tipo era de lo más guapo. Un bruto muy guapo.

Kenshin entreabrió los ojos y enarcó una ceja. La mujer no paraba de moverse como si tuviera chinches en el trasero.

-¿Qué haces?

Kaoru se ruborizo y bajo la mirada a sus piernas.

-Necesito hacer mis necesidades.

Kenshin abrió los ojos como platos. De eso nadie le había hablado. ¿Ahora como narices iba a hacer para dejar que fuera a hacer sus necesidades sin perderla de vista?

-Tendrás que aguantarte.

Kaoru se movió mas.

-No puedo, hace rato que me aguanto, y tu carrera ha hecho que me quede floja.

Maldito fuera Katsura por meterlo en esos berenjenales, con lo a gusto que estaba él rebanando un par de cuellos.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, la cogió del brazo y la levantó de golpe.

-¡Hey! Ten cuidado bruto, o harás que se me escape.

Kenshin puso los ojos en blanco y la guió por el pasillo hasta el baño, la miró de manera funesta antes de añadir.

-Entra, y espero que salgas pronto, o entraré yo a buscarte.

Asintió y entró al baño todo lo rápido que pudo.

Afuera, Kenshin se apoyó en la pared con pose aburrida mientras esperaba por ella. Miró al final del pasillo y vio a Katsura hablando con un par de hombres. Como si lo intuyera, se giró y le indicó una sonrisa que se acercara a ellos.

Miró por última vez la puerta cerrada del baño.

-¿Niña?

-Aun no estoy, no me metas prisas o no podré terminar.

Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a Katsura.

Kenshin escuchaba la conversación entre los tres hombres con fingido interés. La niña llevaba demasiado rato en el baño. Frunció el ceño, se disculpó ante los tres hombres y se acercó a la puerta de nuevo. La llamó. No hubo respuesta. ¿Estaría bien? Abrió la puerta y maldijo.

La pequeña ventana que había en el techo estaba abierta. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido subirse ahí?

¡La maldita niña se le había escapado en sus propias narices!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (y luego no quieres decirme a la cara que me adoras jajajaja se te acaba de escapar corasonn), **Patrihimura** (no sé sí después de esto último seguirá siendo tan considerado), **oriana-dono, Nadja-chan, Satsuki Haru, gabyhyatt, okashira janet** (no, aun no ocurrió lo de Tomoe) **y Athena Kaoru Himura** (no hables de muertos por dios! Que me entra el yuyu!).


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.

Katsura levantó sus manos y llamó a la calma una vez más, pero Kenshin parecía no escucharlo mientras caminaba de lado a lado como un tigre enjaulado.

-Le juro señor, en cuanto pille a esa niña se va arrepentir de habérmela jugado. Aun no sabe con quien se ha ido a topar.

Katsura suspiró dándose por vencido. Parecía que esa muchacha lo había herido bastante en su orgullo y eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

-Recuerda, Himura que si la "niña" sufre algún daño antes de que yo lo ordene, tu sufrirás el mismo.

Kenshin paró de manera brusca delante de él. Katsura podía ver claramente como se le hinchaban las venas del cuello por la rabia y la impotencia que sentía. Era justificada, en eso estaban de acuerdo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que Himura terminara poniendo bajo tierra a su mejor baza.

-Himura... –se levantó y posó una callosa mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo – cálmate. Encuéntrala, llévate a quien necesites, y da con ella. Cuando la encuentres, ponle la cara que me acabas de poner a mí y verás como empieza a obedecerte. No puedes dañarla, pero yo no te he dicho nada de no asustarla.

-Pero es que yo lo que de verdad deseo es matarla... señor.

Lo había dicho con un tono tan bajo y amenazante que a Katsura estuvo a punto de escapársele una carcajada.

-Llegado el momento te daré ese honor, Himura. Mientras tanto, encuéntrala.

Con un poco de reticencia, asintió e hizo una inclinación un tanto burlona hacia Katsura antes de salir del cuarto. No pensaba pedir ayuda a nadie, la encontraría él, y cuando lo hiciera, ese niña desearía no haberse escapado. Había sido demasiado blando con ella, y no volvería a cometer ese error.

Con ese pensamiento, se encaminó hacia el baño por donde había huido la niña. Se subió sobre la tina y dio un salto para agarrárse a la ventana. Sonrió, empezaba a saber como se había escapado la muy tonta. De todas maneras, tenía que ser una mujer con mucha fuerza para poder subir su cuerpo por ahí, incluso a él le costaba pasarlo por un sitio tan estrecho y contando únicamente con la fuerza de sus manos.

Se colocó sobre el tejado y observó alrededor.

-Veamos... ¿por dónde has escogido huir, ratita?

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire mientras Kenshin recorría con la mirada los alrededores. Cualquier persona lista, hubiera corrido en dirección al pueblo, y hubiera pedido ayuda allí. Claro que, la ratita había demostrado no ser muy lista al huir de él. Sonrió de medio lado mientras posaba su mirada en dirección a la arboleda que quedaba tras la posada.

-¿Qué me dices ratita? ¿Habrás sido tan estúpida de adentrarte en el bosque?

Bajó de un salto y echó a correr hacía la arboleda. El bosque era su territorio, se había criado entre árboles mientras huía de los ladrones que habían acabado con su familia. Si estaba ahí, no tendría nada que hacer para escapar de él.

--

Kaoru paró en un claro después de haberse pasado casi cuarenta y cinco minutos corriendo. Arrastró su espalda contra una roca y se dejó caer al suelo. ¿Cómo había sido tan burra de ponerse a huir sin zapatos? Se había clavado toda clase de cosas por el camino y sus pies presentaban un aspecto horrible y apenas los sentía ya. Pero había merecido la pena, había escapado de ese bruto y del destino que le tenían preparado. Con un suspiro cansado mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, se rasgó un trozo de su kimono y se envolvió primero un pie, con cuidado, y luego el otro. Debería haberlo hecho antes, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de parar hasta que estuviera segura de que había escapado de ese hombre.

Miró alrededor. Parecía que estaba todo tranquilo. No escuchaba ruido de hombres buscándola. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de ningún animal. Eso si que era extraño... Se levantó como pudo y miró alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Dio un par de pasos para adentrarse de nuevo entre los árboles donde seguramente estaría menos expuesta a cualquier peligro y al dar un paso mas, sintió que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies y cayó a un foso de unos tres metros de profundidad. Se golpeó el tobillo con una roca y soltó un siseo mientras se lo aferraba.

Había caído en una trampa para animales.

Genial...

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que quien quiera que hubiera puesto la trampa viniera a ver y la sacara de ahí. Seguramente cuando vieran que no era ningún animal la dejarían ir, e incluso podría pedirles ayuda.

Con ese pensamiento, se recostó contra la fría pared del foso y se acurrucó un poco en su kimono. No tardaría en llegar la noche. Solo esperaba que para entonces la hubieran encontrado y la hubieran sacado de ahí.

Dio un respingo y parpadeó al darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Estaba demasiado agotada y su cuerpo había cedido al cansancio.

Se escuchaban voces alrededor, ¿serían los cazadores? Intentó levantarse, pero el dolor del tobillo se lo impidió. Miró hacia arriba conforme las voces se acercaban.

Un hombre robusto, de unos treinta años de edad, se asomó al foso y al verla sonrió, giró un segundo su cabeza para hablarle a alguien detrás suya.

-¡Hey, Akira! Parece que hemos cazado algo mejor.

Kaoru parpadeó. ¿Se referían a ella?

"Claro, Kaoru, como que estás tan acompañada en este sitio se refieren a algún otro"

Vio asomarse a otro hombre, menor que el primero, con pelo oscuro y mirada bonachona.

-Vaya, es una chica.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Me caí aquí huyendo de un ladrón. ¿Podrían ayudarme?

El mas mayor sonrió y le dijo algo en voz baja mas joven que no pudo distinguir, tras eso, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida muy autosuficiente.

-Te sacaremos de ahí enseguida, pequeña.

Kaoru se tranquilizó mientras los hombres preparaban las cosas para sacarla. En poco rato, vio descender al mayor por una cuerda que habían lanzado al interior del foso. Cuando llegó abajo, Kaoru se sorprendió de su altura. ¡Era un gigante! Llevaba una espada y tanto su gi como su hakama eran negros. ¿Sería un samurai Tokugawa? Esperaba que si.

El hombre intentó levantarla, pero al ver que no podía se la cargó a la espalda donde Kaoru se aferró sin pensárselo dos veces. Una vez hubieron salido, la dejó sobre un carro lleno de paja y barriles de madera. Les dio las gracias mientras los hombres le dedicaban una sonrisa que ella no llegó a ver. Tras eso, echaron a andar en dirección contraria por dónde ella había venido.

Bien, al menos sabía que no eran amigos del bruto.

--

Kenshin rechinó los dientes mientras veía, agazapado en lo alto de un árbol como se llevaban a la niña.

No conocía la facción por sus ropas, pero estaba seguro de que no eran de los suyos. Tendría que seguirlos y recuperar a la niña en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Pero antes quería ver a que facción pertenecían esos hombres.

Miró a su derecha y dio un salto hacía otra rama, y de ahí, se encaramó al árbol siguiente y bajo por el tronco de manera sigilosa. Tendría que seguirlos sin que lo descubrieran, de lo contrarió nunca sabría quienes eran.

Los fue siguiendo escondiéndose entre los troncos, las rocas y los arbustos hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. Esa zona ya no la conocía él. Era bien entrada la noche y la maleza confundía los senderos. No sabía dónde estaba, pero parecía apreciarse luz en el camino hacia la derecha, que fue el que siguieron los hombres.

Tendría que quedarse un poco retrasado e intentar no perderlos de vista. Si se acercaba mucho lo descubrirían. Reelentizó el paso y agudizó su vista para poder seguirlos sin problemas.

Al final del sendero, en un claro, se alzaba una casa bastante grande. Frunció el ceño y esperó hasta que entraron para acercarse. Se pegó a la pared y se arrastró hasta que pudo distinguir por la ventana a la niña y a los hombres.

Observó.

--

Kaoru observó como la dejaban un momento sola y miró alrededor. Se escuchaban voces procedente de algún lugar de la casa, como si estuvieran celebrando algo. Incluso se escuchaba el ruido de la música y la algarabía de los hombres que brindaban por un tal Shikeigura.

¿De que le sonaba a ella ese nombre?

El soshi se deslizó sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras veía entrar al joven que la había salvado junto con otro hombre de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente. Tenía el pelo canoso y le sonrió de una manera encantadora.

-¿Qué le parece señor? Ya le he dicho que era una niña de lo mas apetitosa.

El tal Shikeigura amplió su sonrisa.

-Desde luego. Es un gran regalo, amigo. Estoy seguro de que me va a ser de mucho servicio esta noche.

Los dos hombres rieron y Kaoru frunció el ceño. ¿De que estaban hablando?

Shikeigura se acercó y le paso un frío dedo por la mejilla. Su sonrisa ya no resultaba encantadora ni mucho menos, empezaba a asustarla, y mucho. Por un momento se maldijo por haber pensado que alguien podía ayudarle. Había escapado de las garras del diablo para meterse directamente en el infierno.

¡Ella y su maldita confianza!

-Déjanos solos. –le ordenó al otro hombre.

El hombre sonrió, se inclinó y tras eso se marchó.

Kenshin se acercó mas a la ventana, y aguantó un poco antes de entrar. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre y quien era?

Vio como la niña forcejeaba un poco mientras el hombre la agarraba de las muñecas y se mofaba. Sin poderlo remediar, en su mente empezaron a formarse imágenes.

Recuerdos de cuando era un niño indefenso y era una de sus hermanas las que estaba en la situación en la que estaba en esos momentos la niña. Sintió como una ira fría e irracional se apoderaba de él y entró por la ventana como el mismísimo diablo entraría en el infierno.

Kaoru se encogió y cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor, pero de pronto, sintió que el hombre se alejaba y un estruendo fuerte sonaba en la estancia. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el mismo hombre del que había escapado.

Shikeigura soltó un grito de guerra y se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo, que esquivó su golpe y se agazapó dando un salto hacia el costado con la mano en la empuñadura de su katana pero sin sacarla aún de su vaina. Shikeigura atacó de nuevo y se encontró con que el pelirrojo lo esquivaba de nuevo. Parecían un gato jugando con un ratón antes de zampárselo de un simple bocadito. De golpe el soshi se abrió y entraron los dos hombres que la habían sacado del foso. Rodearon al pelirrojo pero ni eso consiguió que el hombre se acobardara. Desvió todas y cada una de las estocadas que le dirigieron y apoyó su pie derecho con fuerza en el suelo mientras desenvainaba su katana haciendo un circulo que hizo que se retiraran un instante antes de ser cortados en dos.

Envainó de nuevo y se irguió.

El hombre que Kaoru reconocía como el gigante que la había sacado del foso se abalanzó con su katana en alto y el pequeño pelirrojo se sacó su espada envainada del cinto y desvió la estocada con la empuñadura, golpeó con la vaina al gigante en el ojo y desenvainó cortándolo en dos.

Horrorizada, Kaoru no pudo apartar la vista mientras veía al hombre caer al suelo. Vio como el mas joven, el tal Akira se acercaba de nuevo al pelirrojo pero el hombre mayor lo apartó de un empujón.

-¡Tú no debes morir aún!

Se giró para enfrentarse con su captor, pero no le dio tiempo de moverse siquiera que el pelirrojo ya le había atravesado con la katana por debajo del mentón. Estiró con fuerza cortándole hueso y carne hasta que liberó de nuevo su espada y se giró a mirar a Akira que lo miraba atónito desde el suelo.

Arremetió contra Akira pero este pudo esquivarlo y la katana del pelirrojo cortó la madera de la pared. Se giró y miró a Akira con los ojos relampagueantes de furia. Le mantuvo la mirada hasta que Akira decidió atacar. El pelirrojo desvió la estocada con al hoja y bajo el cuerpo para asestarle un corte en diagonal en el estómago a su oponente.

Akira trastrabilló y se irguió de nuevo ayudándose con su espada antes de volver a arremeter. El pelirrojo dio un paso hacia él e hizo un medio circulo con su katana haciéndole otro profundo corte que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Kenshin se tocó la mejilla y deslizó la palma notando como esta se mojaba. Se la miró y frunció mas el ceño. Lo había herido. Ese hombre había conseguido herirlo... Lo escuchó pronunciar un nombre antes de clavarle la espada en la nuca, haciendo que muriera al instante.

Kaoru se tapó la boca, asustada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Los había matado sin esfuerzo alguno. Era horrible. Claro que lo que le pensaban hacer a ella también lo era. Al fin y al cavo ese bruto la había salvado. No sabía si sentirse agradecida o por el contrario huir, porque de seguro ese hombre tenía preparado el mismo tratamiento para ella.

El pelirrojo clavó su mirada en ella, fría y carente de compasión y Kaoru sintió que la oscuridad la engullía asta que no pudo sentir nada mas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (pues la real academia española no entiende estos términos: rrealidaes corazon del verco tuc tuc latidos/ jajajaja mira que te llevas mal con el teclado lurach! Jajaja), **Satsuki Haru, jegar sahaduta, CiNtHiA, oriana-dono, Athena Kaoru Himura** (creo que lo de dejarla sola va a estar un poco difícil, y se me ocurre una manera para que no se le separe de ninguna de las maneras jeje), **Naoko Nayamira** (la respuesta a tus dos preguntas es: les costará lo suyo), **satinne, Nadja-chan, Lady Asuky y okashira janet** (eres la segunda persona que me pregunta por la edad de Kaoru jajajaja).


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Kenshin se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, intentando recuperar la respiración, y movió su hombro de forma brusca para acomodar al bulto que llevaba encima.

¡Maldita fuera la niña por desmayarse justo en ese momento!

Respiró hondo e intentó escuchar algo entre medias del ruido de su propia respiración. Parecía que habían conseguido escapar. Miró alrededor. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban ni que hora era. Por la oscuridad que había estaba seguro que era bien entrada la madrugada. No había manera de salir de ese bosque hasta que la luz del sol no le indicara que camino debía tomar. Dejó el bulto con cuidado sobre el suelo y se dejó arrastrar por el tronco hasta que estuvo sentado al lado con la espalda apoyada.

Se tocó la mejilla.

Nunca, nadie, había conseguido tocarlo en una batalla. La fuerza y la voluntad que había mostrado ese hombre lo tenían aturdido. Ese hombre realmente tenía ganas de vivir...

Tendría que haberlo dejado... Había acabado con él como hacia con todos y por primera vez, realmente había sentido una pizca de culpabilidad. Quizá ese hombre tuviera familia... mujer. Lo había escuchado pronunciar el nombre de una mujer.

Gruñó.

¿En que estaba pensando? Ningún hombre que no quisiera morir empuñaría una espada para proteger a otro. Había sido un estúpido, y como estúpido había muerto. Punto.

El bulto se removió a su lado y dio un jadeo, Kenshin centró su vista en la mujer que tenía a su lado mientras intentaba abrir los ojos y se llevaba una mano al costado. Seguramente se había hecho daño con su hombro a causa de la carrera. Que se aguantara. Si no se hubiera escapado no estarían en esa situación.

Tan solo la horda de hombres que había aparecido para enfrentarse contra él la había salvado de un castigo mucho peor que una rápida muerte. Y aunque ahora estaba mas calmado no quería dejarlo pasar. Esa mujer se iba a enterar. Cuando terminara su estancia con él, esa facilidad para enfurecerlo no sería mas que un débil recuerdo.

Kaoru parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Se sentía mal, le dolía el costado tanto que apenas podía respirar y el resto de su cuerpo no estaba mucho mejor. ¿Qué había pasado? Sintió el estallido de una rama a su lado y vio al hombre pelirrojo sentado, apoyado en el árbol y con los ojos entrecerrados.

De golpe los recuerdos acudieron a su mente. El pánico la invadió, haciendo que diera un jadeo entrecortado. ¡Ese hombre era un asesino! Intentó moverse para alejarse, pero al ver que no podía fijo su vista en sus manos y sus pies. ¡Estaba atada!

Ohh Dios...

El hombre la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa aterradora, que habría resultado arrebatadora si ella no tuviera tanto miedo.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿así qué la ratita ya se ha despertado?

Kaoru se sentó con esfuerzo, ya que estando atada así no era fácil y se encogió. En cualquier otro momento le contestaría a ese insulto, pero ni siquiera ella era tan tonta. Había podido ver con sus propios ojos lo que ese hombre era capaz de hacer.

-¿Dónde estamos?

Kenshin enarcó una ceja y sus ojos se oscurecieron de manera peligrosa. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que hacía que perdiera los estribos y lo enfurecía ante el más mínimo comentario?

-No tengo ni idea... ya que aquí la ratita a decidido escapar y tocarme las narices.

-¿Quieres decir que estamos perdidos?

Kenshin no contestó.

Kaoru tuvo que parpadear para evitar que le cayeran las lagrimas. Hacía apenas unos días estaba alegremente hablando de cosas de chicas con su prima Misao y ahora estaba en manos de un bruto asesino que la miraba como si fuera el próximo aperitivo del Akabeko de Edo. Genial, sencillamente genial.

Temía hasta mirarlo, porque ya sabía con que cara se lo encontraría. Seguramente se estaba relamiendo planeando la manera más dolorosa de matarla.

Kenshin la vio temblar. ¿Tendría frió? Seguramente. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar a la intemperie, pero ella... observó sus ropas. Eran ropas caras, estaban hechas con seda y por la actitud de la mujer estaba seguro de que jamás se había encontrado antes en una situación así. Estaba tan fuera de lugar en esos momentos que hasta sintió lastima por ella.

Pese a que se había dicho que era mejor que no lo mirara, desobedeció sus propias ordenes en cuanto lo escuchó removerse a su lado. Lo vio levantarse y coger unas cuantas ramas y hojas antes de depositarlas cerca de ella. Antes de pensarlo siquiera, la pregunta se escapó de su boca.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kenshin no contestó. Se limpió las manos en su hakama y metió la mano en su gi para buscar algo. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-Se te da genial hacerte el sordo, ¿verdad?

Kenshin detuvo su mano y la miró. ¿Es que esa niña tenía ganas de morir? ¿O que? Se sorprendía de la poca cautela que tenía. Tenía que darle crédito. Incluso estando en la situación que estaba mantenía su orgullo.

-Estoy haciendo fuego. Tienes frío, ¿no?

Kaoru no se hubiera sorprendido mas si hubiera sacado su katana y la hubiera hecho pedacitos. Kenshin frunció el ceño y gruñó.

-¿Por qué me miras así, niña?

Reanudo su tarea y sacó de su gi una pequeña bengala. Kaoru se dio cuenta que era de las típicas que usaban los ninja. A su prima Misao le encantaba usarlas para casi todo. Pero le extrañaba que él la usara. Parpadeó de nuevo para fijar su vista en otro lugar que no fuera su peligroso y guapo captor. Tenía la sensación de que ese hombre era como la bengala, se encendía a la mínima oportunidad, y su escrutinio estaba claro que le molestaba.

-Por nada, es solo que me extraña que alguien como tu muestre interés por alguien a quien tiene intención de matar.

-Ya te dije que es poco probable que te mate por ahora, ratita. Y no muestro interés, solo intento que no mueras antes de tiempo.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. Una la pasaba, dos no.

-¿Sabes que odio que me llamen niña? ¿Y sabes que no soporto que me digas ratita?

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Y tu sabes que no deberías habérmelo dicho?

Kaoru pareció confundida.

-¿Y eso por que?

-Porque ahora las usaré mas.

Kaoru sintió ganas de abalanzarse contra él, y lo habría hecho si no estuviera atada.

-Y yo que había empezado a pensar que tenías sentimientos...

Kenshin apretó la mandíbula, y se apartó de la fogata ya encendida.

-Yo no tengo sentimientos, ratita. Así que no cometas el error de pensar que puedo sentir compasión por ti. Cuando llegue el momento y así se requiera, te mataré, no lo dudes siquiera. Por el momento puedes estar tranquila.

Kaoru vio como volvía a sentarse a su lado, pero un poco mas alejado de ella. El fuego realzaba los rasgos finos y cincelados de su rostro y el color dorado de su mirada mientras observaba fijamente a través de las llamas. Parecía un hombre muy triste...

"Supongo que así es como se siente después de haber matado a esos hombres".

Por alguna extraña razón, y aunque el hombre se regodeara de su hazaña, le daba la sensación de que no le gustaba tener que hacer eso. Si... ese hombre si que tenía sentimientos, aunque se empeñara en decir que no. La melancolía de su mirada y la tensión que había adquirido cuando ella lo había tachado de no tenerlos le decían que su comentario le había molestado. Mas que eso, le había dolido.

Y había hecho fuego porque ella tenía frió...

Ahora que se fijaba, con la luz de las llamas, podía ver que tenía el rostro manchado de sangre, y que le caía un reguero hacia el cuello, llenándole el gi. ¿Estaba herido?

-¿Te hirieron?

Kenshin parpadeó, sorprendido por la pregunta. Si no fuera porque era hija de quien era y porque sabía que nadie, jamás se preocupaba por él, hubiera jurado que era preocupación lo que había sonado en su voz. ¿Otra vez, Kenshin? El mismo lo había dicho, nadie se preocupaba por él, y menos ella. De todas las personas del mundo ella sería la que menos se preocuparía.

-Te vendría bien descansar un rato, ya mismo amanecerá y continuaremos el camino.

Kaoru suspiró resignada. ¿Por qué ni siquiera eso quería contestarle? Lo miró e intuyó que por mas que lo intentara no iba a recibir ninguna respuesta. Con un gruñido se acomodó como pudo y cerró los ojos. No le quedaba mas que esperar a que él los sacara de ahí.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado, pero sintió como a zarandeaban de manera brusca, y cuando fue a hablar, Kenshin le tapo la boca.

-Shhh... silencio.

Su voz no era mas que un susurro y aunque le pudiera parecer increíble dada la situación a Kaoru le ascendió un estremecimiento por la espina dorsal al escuchar el tono que adquiría. Ese hombre tenía una voz de lo mas sensual.

-¿Qué pasa? –su voz sonó sofocada por la mano del pelirrojo.

Kenshin la miró con el ceño fruncido y entonces ella se dio cuenta de que había sofocado el fuego con su gi, y sobre todo, se dio cuenta de la manera tan íntima en que la sostenía contra él, mientras se mantenían agazapados tras un arbusto. Antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar algo, sonaron voces procedentes de algún lugar del bosque.

Kenshin maldijo en voz baja.

Tenían que salir de ahí. Estando donde estaban era fácil que alguno de esos hombres los viera, y entonces sería el final. Ellos no iban a permitir que él viviera después de haber matado a su jefe, y tampoco permitirían que vivera Kaoru para que pudiera manchar su nombre con acusaciones. Él lo hubiera tenido fácil si no tuviera que estar al pendiente de la niña. Ella hacía que su pelea con ellos no fuera oportuna. No les quedaba de otra, tenían que escapar de nuevo. Y con la suerte que tenían seguro que terminaban perdiéndose más.

Kaoru lo escuchó gruñir y el sonido reverberó por su espalda cuando Kenshin se inclinó un poco hacía adelante y rozó su pecho en ella. Kaoru contuvo la respiración. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre. Al menos de ninguno que no fuera un familiar o que valiera la pena mirar mas de un minuto seguido. Pero el pelirrojo...

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando? Ellos en peligro y ella nada mas que pensando en el hombre que tenía a su espalda.

"El es el culpable de tu desdicha, Kaoru".

Pero también la había salvado. Esos hombres iban a violarla, y seguramente la hubieran matado después. En ese momento se dio cuanta de algo. El único aliado posible que podía tener era el pelirrojo que la sujetaba en esos momentos. Y ella no quería ser un estorbo para la única persona que podía sacarla de ahí.

Sintió como la cargaba en brazos con otro gruñido y la pegaba a él. De buena gana hubiera enterrado la cabeza en la piel atezada de su cuello, pero ni era el momento, ni el lugar, ni él era la persona adecuada para eso.

-Si me sueltas los pies puedo caminar yo, nos será mas fácil huir.

Kenshin la miró con sospecha.

-Querrás decir que te resultará mas fácil huir, ¿no?

Pero mira que era desconfiado ese hombre. Y ella no podía culparlo después de que ya se había escapado en sus propias narices.

-Te prometo que no huiré. No se donde estoy y tu pareces ser un buen escudo en estos momentos. No quiero terminar comiendo tierra.

Ella tenía un punto.

Kenshin la dejó un segundo en el suelo y se agachó junto a ella para desatarle los pies. La miró una última vez advirtiéndole que no se la jugara. No hacía falta, ella no era lo suficientemente estúpida para volverlo a hacer. Al menos de momento.

La sujetó del brazo y la levantó de manera brusca.

"Si, lo de bruto no te lo quita nadie".

Tras eso echaron a andar. Él la mantuvo cerca mientras pasaban de arbusto a arbusto agazapándose para no ser descubiertos.

Las voces se escucharon mas cerca y Kenshin paró para poder identificarlas bien. Eran aun mas hombres que antes. Miró alrededor, se escuchaba el murmullo de agua cerca. Quizá hubiera un rió. Si era así lo tendrían fácil para escapar.

Se aseguró que nadie estaba cerca y tiró de Kaoru hacía la dirección en la que escuchaba el ruido del agua. No se equivocó, al rodear un árbol vio un pequeño río. Quizá podrían seguir el camino por la orilla. Ahí sería difícil que los vieran.

Kaoru puso los ojos como platos cuando vio como se acercaban al agua. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? Ohh no... ¡iba a librarse de ella! ¡No podía hacer eso! Pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando Kenshin volvió a cargar con ella y se metió despacio en el agua. Siseó debido al frío cuando el agua le cubrió hasta la cintura. La levantó un poco mas. ¿Por qué o hacía? Ella podía caminar igual que él.

-Puedo yo sola.

Kenshin frunció el ceño de nuevo, aunque claro, esa era su reacción favorita.

-Tu irías muy lenta.

No irían mas lentos que teniéndola que cargar él. Su peso le hacía ralentizar el paso, y ella no era ninguna estúpida. Pero entonces supo porque hacia eso. Igual que había hecho al hacerle fuego para que no pasara frío. No quería que se mojara.

Sintiéndose extraña, paso sus manos atadas alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a cargar parte de su peso. Lo sintió tensarse pero no dijo nada.

Él estaba equivocado, si que sentía compasión.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gracias por los reviews a: **CiNtHiA, Mei Fanel, Satinne, oriana-dono, pali-chan, Nadja-chan, Athena Kaoru Himura, jegar sahaduta, Patrihimura, Satsuki Haru y okashira janet.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

No sabía cuanto rato había transcurrido hasta que al fin salieron del río, y Kenshin pudo dejar a Kaoru en suelo de nuevo.

Estaba dormida.

Por un instante, se dio el lujo de contemplarla tranquilamente. ¿Cómo podía dormirse en brazos de un asesino? Y lo peor, ¿cómo podía dormirse en "sus" brazos?

Empezó a pasear de lado a lado con la intención de que se le fuera secando el hakama con la fría brisa que corría entre los árboles. ¿Dónde estaban? No conocía para nada la zona. Se consoló pensando que quedaba poco para el amanecer.

_Lo suficiente para que te congeles._

Puso los ojos en blanco ante sus propios pensamientos. Ni que fuera un niño mimado... pero a decir verdad, hacía un frío espantoso, y él había dejado atrás su gi para apagar una fogata...

Miró a la pelinegra tumbada en el suelo y frunció el ceño. No entendía el impulso que le había dado para hacer eso. Si no se hubiera preocupado por si ella tenía frío, ahora mismo tendría su gi encima y si no se hubiera preocupado por si ella se mojaba o no, habrían recorrido el trayecto con mucha mas rapidez. Casi sentía que se le habían entumecido los pies debido a la baja temperatura del agua.

Maldito fuera él y maldito fuera Katsura por meterlo en eso. Ni siquiera podía sentarse a menos que quisiera que se le pegara la tierra al hakama. Maldijo.

Al menos habían conseguido escabullirse de los atacantes.

Con un suspiro cansado, se apoyó, de pie contra el árbol. Tan solo podía esperar. Cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar con calma. La tranquilidad y la paciencia eran la clave del autocontrol.

¡Los cojones!

Se puso a recorrer el mismo espacio de nuevo de lado a lado, furioso consigo mismo. Miró de nuevo a Kaoru y aceleró el paso. ¡Y furioso con ella, también!

-No me mires así. Y estate quieto, me pones nerviosa.

Kenshin se giro de golpe y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno... si quieres seguir paseándote, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo?

Kenshin pareció calmarse un poco y se obligó a ponerse a dar vueltas de nuevo. Kaoru lo miró con nerviosismo. Tenía que aprender a tener el pico cerrado. Su padre siempre se lo decía, pero, ¿ella le hacía caso? Nooo...

-Estás chorreando –se sonrojó –y no llevas gi, ¿cómo te has atrevido a cogerme en brazos así?

Vio como el pelirrojo apretaba los puños de espaldas a ella y se quedaba completamente quieto y rígido como una tabla.

_¿Ves, Kao? Ahí tienes la prueba... tu padre tiene razón. ¡Cierra el pico!_

Carraspeó y Kenshin se dio la vuelta de golpe, mirándola como si quisiera rajarla de arriba abajo y bañarse en su sangre.

_Pero ¿cómo? Ahora no he dicho nada... ¡Solo he carraspeado!_

-Pues a mi no me parece que te quejaras mucho de si llevaba o no gi cuando te he tomado en brazos y tampoco me parece que te quejes ahora del hecho de que tu estás completamente seca y yo estoy como una sopa.

-No hables de sopas, tengo hambre.

A Kenshin estuvo a punto de aflojársele la mandíbula. ¿Pero quien se creía que era para darle ordenes?

Sin animo de discutir le dio la espalda de nuevo y continuó a lo suyo, hasta que esa voz chillona y desesperante lo hizo darse la vuelta de nuevo.

-Te he dicho que tengo hambre y lo digo en serio.

Kenshin frunció el ceño.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que, Y? Digo yo que por aquí tiene que haber algo que podamos comer, ¿no?

Kenshin apretó los puños con fuerza. ¡Eso era lo que le faltaba! Negó con el dedo de manera frenética y se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

-De eso nada. No pienso ir a buscar nada.

-No digo que vayas tu solo. Podemos ir los dos.

No, no, no y no. No pensaba hacerlo. Por mucho que ella lo mirara con esa cara de corderito degollado. De eso nada, él era un ejecutor, no una niñera. Punto. ¡Y no se atrevería a girarse de nuevo aunque ella le suplicase!

-Por favor... tengo hambre.

Se atrevió.

Sintió como toda la sangre le subía de golpe a la cara y con un gruñido la levantó hasta tenerla de pie a su lado.

Kaoru sonrió.

-¿A que tu también estás muerto de hambre?

En realidad no tenía ninguna. ¿Quién podría tener hambre con aquella mujer al lado?

No le contestó, a cambió, tiró de ella y empezó a caminar en busca de algo que pudiera comer la niña que la hiciera estar en silencio durante al menos cinco minutos.

Al cavo de una hora, habían recogido unas cuantas bayas y algunas piñas. Kaoru se encargó de lavarlas en el río mientras Kenshin, atento a los movimientos de la pelinegra, se disponía a encender una fogata... otra vez...

Kaoru lo miró de reojo y lo vio negar con la cabeza mientras soltaba una retahíla de susurros incomprensibles.

-No te pongas así. Verás que cuando comas estás de mejor humor.

¿Qué no se pusiera así? ¿De mejor humor? No recordaba haber estado de un humor tan sombrío jamás, y dada la vida que llevaba la palabra jamás decía mucho. Gruñó y Kaoru se colocó a su lado.

-¿Por qué no dejas de negar con la cabeza? ¿En que estabas pensando?

No le pensaba contestar.

-Eh, hombre.

Le contestó.

-En que tu kimono será lo que apagará la fogata esta vez.

Kaoru dio un paso atrás con los ojos como platos.

Kenshin la miró y por un momento, sopesó la posibilidad de que fuera su kimono el que apagara la fogata de verdad. Miró el cuello de la prenda, un poco abierto a causa de las inclemencias que había sufrido su dueña, y paseó su mirada por todo su cuerpo hasta sus muslos, donde la tela dejaba ver parte de ellos, ya que ella la había rasgado para cubrir sus pies, y bajo la mirada por sus esbeltas piernas hasta sus pies, cubiertos de la sucia seda del vestido. Se tensó al instante y su miembro se endureció hasta coger un rigor doloroso.

Tan solo de imaginársela sin kimono...

Dio un respingo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se imaginó que por un momento eran sus manos las que tapaban esos pechos, tensos por sus caricias, mientras el la penetraba con envites salvajes.

Mmm...

Salvajes eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

Kaoru se sorprendió al verlo esbozar por primera vez una verdadera sonrisa. ¡Demonios, el hombre estaba genial sonriendo... bien, pero que muy bien!

¿Por qué sonreiría?

Se tragó las ganas de preguntar, ahora que veía que el pelirrojo estaba de mejor humor y se sentó a preparar las bayas. Después de unos cuantos comentarios mas por parte de Kaoru, y de unas cuantas negativas mas a entablar una conversación por parte de Kenshin, terminaron de comer y Kaoru sonrió al ver a Kenshin apoyado en el árbol y medio dormido.

Sería su oportunidad para huir, pero estaba segura de que si lo intentará, él se lo impediría de nuevo. Ese hombre escuchaba pasar una mosca a su lado y ya estaba alerta.

Kaoru pensó en que probablemente estuviera acostumbrado a dormir con los ojos entre abiertos. Al fin y al cavo, los asesinos tenían muchos enemigos. Por un momento sintió lastima de él. Estaba segura de que no estaba en su naturaleza ser un asesino despiadado. Sus actos se lo decían, y aunque había estado a punto de estallar en varias ocasiones aun no lo había hecho. Eso la tranquilizaba.

Por otra parte, estaban en época de guerra. ¿Quién era ella para juzgarle por matar cuando su propio padre era el primero que lo hacía? Cada uno luchaba por sus ideales... ¿Sabría el pelirrojo el verdadero significado del porque empuñaba la espada? ¿O lo haría simplemente porque se lo ordenaban?

¿Dejaría él de matar si tuviera a alguien a su lado que le pidiera que no lo hiciera?

Dejó que su mirada vagara por el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Estaba muy delgado, y en cambio, tanto en su pecho como en su abdomen sobresalían unos cuantos músculos un tanto interesantes. Arqueó una ceja.

Vale, sobresalían unos músculos muy interesantes.

Su mirada descendió hasta el fino camino de vello castaño-rojizo que se abría paso desde el ombligo, y descendía hasta perderse por la cinturilla del hakama.

¿Serían suaves? ¿O rasparían? Sentía ganas de recorrer con los dedos la fina capa de vello y comprobarlo por si misma.

Pero no tenía ganas de morir. Y algo en su interior le decía que a ese hombre no le haría gracia que lo tocara de manera tan intima, aunque a decir verdad, algo en su interior también le decía: déjate de tonterías... compruébalo. Tragó con fuerza y subió de nuevo su mirada hasta su pecho. Frunció el ceño.

Parecía que la herida de la cara no le dejaba de sangrar. Pero él era tan cabezota... mientras comían le había dicho un par de veces que ella podía intentar hacerle una cura rápida, pero el muy testarudo se había limitado a gruñir. ¡Pues que se aguantara! Y aun así, no podía evitar encogerse al pensar lo mucho que le tenía que doler, aunque el parecía no reparar en ella.

Pues ella no era ninguna insensible que dejara a una persona herida así como así. Ese hombre no sabía lo que le convenía, y ella estaba ahí para hacérselo ver.

Con decisión, se metió la mano en el kimono y saco de su interior un fino pañuelo. Sosteniéndolo en alto, se acercó al pelirrojo que respiraba de manera pausada.

Bien... estaba dormido. Mejor, así no lo tendría renegando y gruñendo mientras ella le limpiaba.

Alargó la mano y rozó, casi de manera imperceptible la herida. Al instante, se vio tumbada en el suelo con el pelirrojo sobre ella y la afilada hoja de su katana arañándole la piel del cuello. Cogió aire, intentando controlar el gritó que se le estaba formando en la garganta. Levantó un poco la mano con el pañuelo para que el hombre la viera.

-Solo intentaba que dejara de sangrar.

Kenshin miró su mano y parpadeó, obligándose a calmarse ante el tono bajo y asustado de la niña.

Dios... había estado a punto de cortarle el cuello.

Aliviado, y sin darse cuenta, dejó reposar su frente en el hombro de la pelinegra que estaba tensa y quieta, señal de que aun no se había recuperado de la impresión. Al instante en que su nariz rozó el kimono de la chica, se vio asaltado por su fragancia. Percibió el latido enloquecido de su corazón en su propio pecho y giró el rostro, enterrando la nariz en su cuello, embriagado por el aroma femenino.

Kaoru tragó con fuerza al notar la lengua del pelirrojo en su cuello. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó cuando el arrastró la lengua hasta su oreja y rozó los labios. Al instante notó algo duro que se apoyaba contra su cadera, ¡y por el demonio que no era la espada

-¿Vas a violarme?

Kenshin parpadeó y se retiró de golpe. ¿Pero que narices estaba haciendo? Se había dejado llevar como un crió. ¡Pues él no era ningún crío! Él tenía un férreo control sobre si mismo y sobre todos sus actos. ¡Y eso no volvería a suceder!

-Ni que fueras la única mujer en el mundo, ratita.

Vale, eso si que le había ofendido.

-Eres odioso.

Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, Kenshin miró hacia el cielo. Frunció el ceño.

¿Cuándo había amanecido? Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y se levantó. Al instante en que tocó su hakama para retirar el polvo maldijo y se recordó... demasiado tarde, que tendría que haberse mantenido de pie hasta que este se hubiera secado.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Escuchó que la niña estallaba en carcajadas.

-Parece que te hayas sentado en una montaña de estiércol.

Gruño con fuerza. ¡Eso si que no se lo pasaba ni muerto!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (o.O dios... no, no, me han cambiao a mi lurach, esta no eres tu o.O), **oriana-dono, Nadja-chan, Patrihimura** (pa darte el gusto, siguen ellos dos solos jaja), **Satsuki Haru, CiNtHiA** (Kenshin es mío jajajaja), **Cata91, okashira janet, Anahis, Athena Kaoru Himura** (lo siento, lo sientoooo, si es que me conecto pero no coincidimos TT pero ya ves, no te preocupes que estoy aquí jajaja bicho malo nunca muere) **y mithy sakura agustina.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Kenshin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando las paredes, amarillentas, de la posada se vieron a lo lejos del camino. Era mas de media mañana y se escuchaba el murmullo típico de la gente trabajando. Las mujeres caminaban, rápidas, con sus bandejas en las manos. Había una que pregonaba el buen precio de sus flores y se escuchaban los gritos de guerra que proferían los samuráis en el patio trasero al entrenar.

Se alegraría ante tal visión, de no ser por el saco de carne con huesos que llevaba echado al hombro y que no dejaba de darle patadas en los riñones. Después de su última burla sobre su hakama, había decidido que ya tenía suficiente. La había amordazado y había usado otro trozo de su kimono para taparle la bocaza, dejándola así desnuda hasta llegar casi hasta las ingles. Esa idea había resultado ser mas tortura para él que para ella. Cuando pensaba en ello aun sentía una dolorosa excitación.

Otra patada, y otra, y otra. Si eso no conseguía bajar su humor...

¡Ya tenía suficiente! La dejó caer como un pesado bulto al suelo y se apartó un paso, justo a tiempo para evitar que la pierna de la pelinegra impactara una vez mas contra su entrepierna.

Kaoru le dedicó una mirada que habría atemorizado a cualquier samurai experto, pero a él no le producía ninguna sensación, a parte de una leve curiosidad. Definitivamente, la chica tenía coraje. Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a mirarle así. ¡Demonios! Nadie con dos dedos de frente lo trataría jamás como lo hacía ella. Burlándose, desobedeciéndole. Por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, esa ratita no le tenía miedo, y eso era una novedad en su vida. Todos, incluso el propio Katsura le temían. Había visto a montones de hombres, altos como torres, palidecer ante su simple aparición. Los había visto retroceder ante su espada con las piernas temblorosas mientras él los miraba sin mover un músculo. En cambio, esta maldita niña ni siquiera pestañeaba a la hora de metérse con él. ¡Maldita sea!

Esa sensación no le gustaba. No quería sentir que había alguien a su alrededor que no le temiera. El miedo mantenía a la gente alejada, y el siempre había jugado con esa baza. Instintivamente, supo que tenía que hacer algo. Buscar la manera de quitarle ese estúpido coraje a esa mujer antes de que la gente empezara a murmurar que se estaba volviendo blando. Y justo en ese momento la idea le vino a la cabeza.

Ella solo se había mostrado atemorizada en una ocasión. Cuando él había estado sobre su cuerpo en el claro del bosque. En ese momento la había sentido sacudirse con pavor pensando que él la iba a despojar allí mismo de todas sus ropas y la iba a tomar como a una ramera cualquiera.

Decidido a comprobar su teoría, se cruzó de brazos mientras le dedicaba una larga y apreciativa mirada a sus piernas desnudas. El deseó lo sacudió al instante con tanta fuerza que estuvieron a punto de flaquearle las piernas.

_Mmm..._

El rugido de indignación de Kaoru hizo que levantara al vista hasta su cara. Ella le dijo algunas cosas que no pudo entender a causa de que tenía la boca tapada y seguidamente asintió de manera brusca dando por zanjada la conversación.

Kenshin enarcó una fina y perfecta ceja antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de lo mas tranquila y perversa. Con gusto, se dio cuenta de que había tenido justo el efecto que el deseaba. Había una saludable sombra de temor en sus ojos azules. Si... en menos tiempo del que pensaba, esa ratita estaría comiendo de su mano sumisamente como hacían todos. Pero por el momento tenía cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparse, como por ejemplo, como entrar a la posada sin que lo vieran. Estaba seguro que con las pintas que llevaban ambos, si entraba por la puerta principal no sería mas que una comidilla durante el resto de semana. Y no tenía paciencia para aguantar comentarios absurdos.

Estiró la mano en dirección a las de Kaoru solo para que esta, las retirara furiosa hacia atrás. Kenshin se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Como quieras, ratita –y la cogió de nuevo como si fuera un saco de grano que tuviera que dejar en el granero.

A cambio, Kaoru le dio otra furiosa patada que le hizo soltar una maldición al pelirrojo antes de ceder a su agarre y estarse quieta. Si volvía a dejarla caer como antes, era muy probable que la descuajaringara por completo. Pero para su asombro, el la acomodó delicadamente antes de emprender la marcha hasta pararse frente a la posada.

La única opción plausible que le quedaba era entrar por el pequeño balconcito que daba a su habitación, y para ello tenía que trepar hasta el segundo piso. Nada difícil para alguien como él, acostumbrado a encaramarse en los árboles y los tejados como un gato. Pero no iba solo, tenía con él a su secuestrada. Sin preocuparse por ese hecho, la colocó sobre una de las ramas bajas del árbol, y cuando la pelinegra la miro con una mirada de incredulidad, a Kenshin casi estuvo a punto de escapársele una carcajada. Casi.

-No me digas que no eres capaz de trepar, de lo contrario me voy a ver obligado a recordarte como huiste de mi. Y eso, no me va a gustar.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de dedicarle una mirada de indiferencia hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a pasear la mirada por sus piernas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de la manera que tendría él de hacerle pagar el que ella le recordara su huída. Y era algo por lo que no estaba dispuesta a pasar.

Con la cabeza bien alta, hizo su mayor esfuerzo por llegar a la siguiente rama. Las manos atadas le dificultaban la tarea, pero tenía demasiado claro que el estúpido hombre no le iba a facilitar las cosas en ese aspecto. Ni en ninguno, se recordó. Así que con todo el orgullo y la dignidad de la que podía disponer una mujer atada y casi desnuda, trepó la distancia hasta alcanzar el pequeño balconcito, y se dejó caer en el de una manera muy poco elegante. Al cavo de unos segundos, el pelirrojo saltó a su lado de cuclillas, como un gato, silencioso y de movimientos lentos. Kaoru tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no poner los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba levantarse de su incómoda postura. Para su asombro, Himura la tomó delicadamente de las manos ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio antes de posarle una delicada mano en la espalda y guiarla al interior. Tras él, el soji se cerró con un sonido sordo.

El sonido de la profunda y tranquila voz del pelirrojo la hizo girarse a mirarlo, mientras él, apoyado en el soji la contemplaba con cara estoica y completamente indiferente.

-Te voy a soltar.

No era un anuncio de algo que fuera ha hacer, era una amenaza. Se la podría haber ahorrado, después de todo lo que había pasado desde que huyo de él, lo que menos le apetecía era volver a repetir la experiencia. Y como si él supiera lo que pensaba le dedicó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia muy masculina antes de alargar sus manos y desatárselas. Detrás de las manos hizo lo mismo con la mortaja que le tapaba la boca.

Lo siguiente que supo Kaoru, es que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido y que, una vez mas debería haberse mantenido quietecita. En el momento en el que el pelirrojo la desasió de la mortaja la rábia contenida de la pelinegra salió a flote en forma de saliva y fue a parar directamente a la cara del pelirrojo. Kaoru hubiera podido jurar que al hombre se le había desencajado la cara por completo cuando arremetió contra ella y la retuvo contra la pared con mas fuerza de la que ella hubiera deseado. Y por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, su afilada espada raspaba su cuello. Intentó dialogar o decir algo que la librara de esa desfavorable situación, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con que el pelirrojo cambiaba su espada por su mano y apretaba de forma significativa su cuello.

-Vuleve a hacer algo así...

No terminó la frase. Tampoco hacía falta que lo hiciera. Le había quedado muy claro lo que debía o no hacer con él. Y ya lo había puesto demasiado al filo. Al final había explotado. Por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a comprender, su pequeño acto de rebeldía había enfurecido al guerrero, y no solo lo había enfurecido, se dijo. Por un fugaz momento, había visto que los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban con algo mas que indiferencia e ira contenida. Habían brillado con dolor.

Pasados unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada mas, Kenshin la soltó y se separó de ella dandole la espalda. Kaoru no podía ver su expresión mientras el pelirrojo se desataba el cinturon del hakama pero habría jurado que lo había escuchado maldecir su mala suerte. Suspiró con alivio al ver que tan rápído como había venido, la ira del pelirrojo se había ido. Se dejó caer al suelo, descansando sobre terreno plano por primera vez desde que había escapado el día anterior y agradecida de seguir con vida.

Se quedó atónita al ver como él se desacia de su hakama con rapidez y quedaba completamente desnudo a sus ojos. Instintivamente se tapó la cara con las manos para no ver nada mientras el pelirrojo, ajeno a su turbación se acercaba a un balde con agua que había en el otro extremo de la habitación y empezaba a lavarse con parsimonia. Minutos después, escuchó la rara y burlona risa del guerrero.

-No hace falta que seas tan vergonzosa. Se que mientras estabamos en el bosque me has dado un buen repaso. Y también se que te ha gustado lo que has ido viendo.

Kaoru sintió que si enrojecía mas no recuperaría jamás su color natural de piel. ¡La había pillado! Y eso quería decir que el pelirrojo no estaba tan dormido como ella creía. El muy bastardo había estado atento a sus movimientos todo el rato. No, no todo el rato. Cuando quiso limpiarle la herida, él se había sobresaltado de verdad.

-Puedes mirar, no soy vergonzoso. Al fin y al cavo solo es un cuerpo, ¿no?

Kaoru tuvo que darle la razón. Al fin y al cavo solo era un cuerpo. ¡Pero un cuerpo hecho para el pecado! Esta bien, se dijo. Era él el que andaba paseando sus atributos por el cuarto. Era él el desconsiderado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella? ¿Estar todo el rato con la vista cubierta? De eso nada.

Se destapó los ojos y echó una rápida mirada al hombre que ahora la miraba con expresión triunfante solo para verlo vestido con un yukata azul oscuro. Maldito... ¡se había estado burlando de ella! Pues si creía que con eso se iba a divertir lo llevaba claro. Irguiendo el cuerpo, puso su mejor cara de alivio antes de decir:

-Gracias a Dios que estás vestido. Un segundo mas viendo ese escualido cuerpo tuyo y habría tenído que vomitar.

Al pelirrojo pareció no afectarle en absoluto su comentario. Cogió el balde con el que él se habia estado lavando y lo acercó a la pelinegra. Arrodillandose delante suya, tomo un trozo de tela, el cual empapo con agua y lo acercó al rostro de Kaoru.

Ella se retiro al instante.

¿Que crees que estás haciendo?

Kenshin la miró como si no entendiera de que le estaba hablando y volvió a acercar el paño humedo solo para que Kaoru se retirara de nuevo. Tensó los musculos de la mandibula mientras trataba de contenerse para no gritarle a la estúpida niña.

-Solo intento limparte un poco, estas echa un asco.

Lo intentó de nuevo, pero Kaoru lo apartó, esta vez, de un manotazo. Harto, Kenshin le lanzó el trapo a la cara y la pelinegra lo apartó con dos dedos como si fuera algo repugnante.

-No pienso lavarme con el mismo agua que has estado usando tu para lavarte tus... cosas.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante varios segundos sin decir nada. Midiendose. Estudiandose. Kaoru fue la primera en apartar la vista. Los ojos fríos y crueles del guerrero la estremecian en la misma medida que la atemorizaban.

Sin decir nada, Kenshin se levantó y salio de la habitación cerrando el soji con un sonoro golpe.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. ¿Lo habria herido? Al fin y al cavo él solo quería limpiarle la cara. Quizá había sido demasiado bruta. _Si, claro... él te ofrece agua sucia para lavarte y ¿tu eres la bruta?_ Miró de reojo el balde y retorció las manos en su regazo. A decir verdad, era mejor eso que nada. Se sentía realmente sucia.

Estaba a punto de meter la mano en el balde para sacar el paño mojado cuando el soji se abrió de golpe y entro el pelirrojo de nuevo con otro balde de agua y un paño seco. Dejó ambas cosas frente a Kaoru y retiro el balde con el que se había lavado él, seguidamente, el balde, el paño y él, se retiraron a un rincón en silencio.

Kaoru no se hubiera sorprendido mas si le hubiera cortado el cuello con su espada. Agradecida por ese momento de misericordia, mojó el paño y lo escurrió para empezar a lavarse la cara. Cuando el agua fresca y limpia tocó su piel pensó que podía morir en paz. Era una sensación deliciosa después de haber pasado la noche entera llena de barro y suciedad.

-¿Podrías salir para que pudiera lavarme el cuerpo?

La respuesta fue rotunda.

-No.

Misericordia... ¡já! Ese hombre era el mismismo diablo.

-¡Pero necesito lavarme el cuerpo!

Por toda respuesta, Kenshin enarco una ceja y Kaoru sintió ganas de lanzarle el balde a la cabeza.

-¿Puedes girarte al menos?

-Si, me tapare los ojos para no ver tu gordo y flacido pandero. -Y seguidamente se los tapo con expresión burlona.

Kaoru apretó el paño en la mano aguantandose para no estamparselo contra su maldita cara. Sus actos de rebedía ya le habían costado lo suficiente. se dispuso a deshacerse de su kimono cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ningún otro. Si había algo que le fastidiara mas que tener que pedir cosas, era tenerselas que pedir a ese individuo. Apretó los dientes e intentó que su voz sonara lo mas amable posible.

-¿Podrías mirar de conseguirme algo de ropa limpia para poder quitarme esta?

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, pero se levantó y se acercó a un armario de puertas correderas con bordados florales para sacar un yukata exactamente igual que el que él llevaba. Cuando Kaoru lo vio pensó que se le caería la mandibula al suelo.

-¿Que haces?

Kenshin enarcó ambas cejas, de nuevo, sin entender a que venía esa pregunta.

-¿Conseguirte algo de ropa? ¿No era eso lo que me habías pedido?

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-Algo de ropa femenina. No esa cosa oscura. Además... ¡seguro que huele a ti! -Terminó la frase con un sonido de desaprobación, como si pensar en ponerse algo que llevara él le produjera una gran indigestión.

Kenshin dejó escapar el aire de manera lenta. Controlandose. Refrenandose. No sabía cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar esa situación. Esa mujer era demasiado impulsiva para su poca paciencia. Pasaba de excitarlo a cabrearlo en menso tiempo de lo que se tarda en parpadear. No lo entendía. Apretó los puños y le hizo gesto de estragularla antes de lanzarle el yukata.

-Esto es lo único que te voy a conseguir. Puedes ponertelo o puedes quedarte con tu maldito kimono, me da exactamente igual.

Se giró dispuesto a marcharse de la habitación para perderla de vista un rato pero antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, añadió.

-O quizá prefieras quedarte desnuda... y conocerme en otros aspectos.

Después de eso, se marchó.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por los reviews a: **pali-chan** (no vuelvas a usar esas palabras tan tecnicas por dios... k pareces casi lista y todo),** Satsuki Haru, CiNtHiA** (k pelirrojo tienes tu al lado? lo digo pk mi kenshin esta aki...), **misthy sakura agustina, jegar sahaduta, Athena Kaoru Himura** (como ves el capi esta... estova por lo del e-mail, si no has leido aun el e-mail que te e enviado leetelo... leetelo... jeje...), **oriana-dono, daniela-rk **(dile a athena que no conseguira sonsacarme informacion ni sikiera a traves de ti jajajaaj bueno.. supongo k ya lo leera ella, me encanta k te encante), **Mei Fanel y okashira janet. **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

-Recuerda que tu eres su responsable Izuka. Si ella sufre algún daño tu también lo sufriras. Me parece que fui claro en eso.

Izuka asintió de nuevo. Era un estúpido. ¿Quién le mandaba a él meterse en esos berenjenales? Ahora estaba entre dos lideres a cual mas sanguinario, y para colmo tenía que vigilar al maldito Himura porque si le hacía algo a la muchacha él tendría que responder ante su padre. ¿Por qué Katsura no le había hecho caso cuando le propuso de cuidarla él? No.. tenía que darle la faena al maldito pelirrojo poniendo así su integridad en el filo de la espada.

Maldito fuera. Malditos fueran todos.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que noticias traes?

Izuka suspiró. Las noticias no eran muy alentadoras, y desde que el humor de Saito tampoco lo era no quería tener que ser él el que se las diera, pero para eso le pagaban. Se animó y se dio valor para poder enfrentear al alto hombre.

-Himura no saldrá a palear mientras este Kaoru con él, pero he escuchado que Katsura se guarda un as bajo la manga. Nadie sabe quien es, pero si te puedo asegurar que Katsura no es tonto, y no escogería a alguien con menos habilidades que Battousai para el trabajo.

Saito dio un par de vueltas mientras se masajeaba el mentón.

-¿Qué mas?

-Hace días le envie el aviso a Shikeigura para que empezara las movilizaciones, pero aun no he recibido respuesta. Tampoco ha venido ninguno de sus hombres a confirmar nada.

Saito frunció el ceño. Shikeigura era un hombre muy escrupuloso con su trabajo, y no le gustaba hacer esperar a nadie por una respuesta. Estaba seguro de que algo le había sucedido. Y de ser asi, estarían cojos hasta que consiguieran a alguien mas que ocupara sus puestos. Se giró de golpe y le dedicó a Izuka una mirada de hielo tan lobuna que el mucacho dio paso atrás.

-Averigua que pasa con ellos. Quiero la respuesta mañana, sino te quitaré la vida.

Y con aquella aclaración le hizo gesto para que se marchara. Izuka no lo dudó ni un segundo. Salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando por fin posó sus pies en el irregular camino de arena, sintió que al fin podía volver a respirar.

Bien, su vida dependía de que hiciera lo que ese hombre sugería sin que lo pillara Katsura. El era capaz.

Capaz de eso y mucho mas.

--

Kaoru abrió el soji con cuidado de no hacer ruido y miró a lado y lado del pasillo. Parecía que estaba todo vacío. No se escuchaba ni un alma ni veía a nadie cerca. Esa era su oportunidad. Bajaría abajo y pediría que alguna de las mujeres de la cocina le dejara algo de ropa o cuanto menos que le dieran algo de comer. Ese maleducado de Himura ni siquiera se había preocupado por eso, y ella no podía mantenerse tan solo con unas bayas y unas piñas.

Cerró el soji suavemente para no hacer ruido y caminó de puntillas todo el pasillo de madera hasta llegar a las escaleras. No sabía dónde iban a parar, pero a algún sitio llegaría, se dijo. Su situación ya no podía empeorar mas aunque esas escaleras la llevaran directamente al infierno. Las bajo despacio y vio que llevaban a otro pasillo. Miró hacia la derecha, dónde parecía haber mas dormitorios, y hacia la izquierda, dónde había un gran salón y al final, dos sojis enormes. Por allí. Seguro que uno de esos sojis daba a la cocina.

Caminó muy despacio y jadeó cuando una ráfaga de aire le levanto el Yukata azúl oscuro, dándole un susto de muerte. Miró asustada por si había entrado alguien en la estancia, pero todo parecía seguir en silencio y vacío. Solo las sombras y los rugidos de las ramas en el exterior le devolvían la palabra. Extendió la mano hasta posarla sobre el pomo del soji e insipiró hondo. Una.. dos... y... ¡tres! Abrió de golpe el panel y un profunda bocanada de aire helado le sacudió los huesos. El soji daba a un patio.

Kaoru parpadeó y posó los pies en la fría hierba. Era precioso. Había un pequeño lago iluminado por antorchas a los lados. Las rocas estaban colocadas en perfecta armonía para reslatar su elavorada decoración y los setos estaban cortados en preciosas formas. Animales, arcos y personas formaban sus diseños para dar así un ambiente cálido y acojedor, y una hilera de adoquines a lado y lado formaban un estrecho camíno que zigzagueaba por todo el jardín.

_Vaya... quién diría que incluso los asesinos necesitan ese típo de visión. _

Recorrío durante un buen rato buena parte del patio. Observando cada animal en los árboles y cada seto, y al girar un pequeño grupo de preciosas flores blancas, se quedó estática.

Allí estaba su Némesis.

Sostenía su katana con ambas manos mientras hacía una serie de movimientos lánguidos y calculados con ella. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrados incluso cuando el movimiento tomaba velocidad y arremetía contra el aire con su espada. La hoja brillaba lanzando destellos con cada movimiento y su cabello, suelto, resaltaba ante la pálida luz de la luna. Era como mezlcar el candente brillo de la lava con el gélido hielo cuando los rayos de luz lo iluminaban. Llevaba el yukata bajado hasta la cintura, haciendo que las mangas bailaran con cada giro y dejando así expuesto todo su torso. Con cada respiración profunda, los músculos del pecho y del cuello vibraban y se almoldaban a cada gesto y los brazos se contraían con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Cada vez que abría las piernas para dar una estocada, se le abría parte del yukata y veía como sus piernas se contraían para dar un paso.

Santo Buda... el típo era un Dios.

No podía apartar la mirada de él aunque sabía que corría riesgo de que la pillara. Su prima Misao tenía razón al decirle que ellas no habían conocido a hombres realmente buenos aún. Se quedaría con la boca abierta si viera al pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño. No sabía porque, pero la simple idea de que Misao tuviera algo que ver con Himura la ponía de mal humor.

-¿Que haces aquí?

La atronadora voz le hizo dar un respingo. Miró esos ojos que desprendían furia con cada parpadeó y a la vez diversión. Si, la había pillado de lleno. Seguro que incluso había hecho ojitos mientras lo miraba.

-Eh.. yo.. yo estaba buscando la cocina.

Kenshin enarcó una ceja como única respuesta.

-Tenía hambre. -intetó defenderse ante el insolente comportamiento del pelirrojo.

-¡No me has dado nada de comer! -lo intentó de nuevo.

Kenshin siguió impasible. Y cuando Kaoru se dio al fin por vencida y suspiró, entonces él se tomó el estómago y soltó una tremenda carcajada. Si Kaoru no hubiera estado tan ocuapada mirando como se contraían sus abodominales le hubiera dado una buena patada. Pero, ¿cómo se atrevía a reirse así de ella? Paró de reir de golpe, y todo rastro de diversión se borró de su cara. Vale, Kaoru cada vez lo tenía mas claro. Ese hombre estaba loco.

-¿Quieres comer?

Si... muy loco.

-Por supuesto que quiero comer. Sino no estaría aquí, arriesgandóme a ver tu cara de nuevo.

Kenshin esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Está bien, sigueme.

Empezó a andar hacia el interior mientras enfundaba uno de sus brazos en el yukata, dejando la mitad de su pecho tapado. Estaba segura que no terminaba de vestirse del todo porque le encantaba provocarla.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna mujer allí.

-¿Dónde están las cocineras?

Kenshin enarcó de nuevo la ceja con ese gesto tan típico suyo que ella empezaba a odiar.

-¿A las tres de la madrugada? ¡Que raro que no esten trabajando! Habra que despedirlas por su falta de dedicación...

Kaoru hizo una mueca.

-No hace falta que seas tan sarcástico. ¿De verdad es tan tarde?

Kenshin asintió mientras abría los armarios en busca de alguna cosa para que pudiera comer. Cuando encontró un balde tapado y lo abrió, descubrió que había arroz. Seguramente lo tenían preparado para el desayuno del día siguiente. A Kenshin pareció no importarle. Cogió un bol y una cuchara, y echó una buena cantidad de arroz. Se lo tendío a Kaoru, pero antes de que ella lo tomara él lo retiro con una sonrisita muy traviesa. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

-No juegues con eso. Tengo hambre.

Kenshin se encogió de hombros, y metio un par de dedos en el arroz, haciendolos servir de cuchara, se los acercó a la boca de la pelinegra, que echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gesto de desaprovación.

-¿Que haces, animal?

Kenshin pareció no darle importancia al insulto y se limitó a encojerse de hombros.

-¿Darte de comer? Me has dicho que tenías hambre, ratita.

Kaoru apretó los puños controlando su temperamento.

-¿Siemrpe tienes que contestarme a modo de interrogación? Y no me llames ratita, ¡lo odio! Y si crees que voy a comer algo que tu hayas tocado con tus mugrientas manos es que has leído libros muy malos y te han calentado ese estúpido cerebro que tienes... ah.. no, espera... que tu no tienes cerebro...

-Ni tampoco se leer...

Kaoru se calló de golpe. ¿No sabía leer? Vaya... ella no había pretendido que su comentario le hiciera tanto daño. Después de todo no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de tener un padre como el suyo que había dedicado tanto esfuerzo a su educación. Seguramente Himura no tenía padres y si los tenía, no haían podido permitirse pagarle una educación. De pronto se sintió una miserable.

-Lo..lo siento yo...

Parpadeó cuando vio como el pelirrojo leía una nota de advertencia de una tal señora Hiroe al resto de las cocineras. ¡Maldito animal!

-¡Sabes leer!

Y ella que había sentido lastima de él...

Kenshin soltó una carcajada floja, disfrutando de su inocencia. Y sacudió el bol de arroz frente a Kaoru, que al olerlo sintió como rugía su estómago.

-Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Quieres o no quieres comer?

Kaoru asintió y Kenshin volvió a hundir sus dedos en el arroz.

-¡Oye!

Kenshin la miró, sacó los dedos y guardó el bol de arroz.

-¿Que haces? Dame ese bol.

Kenshin negó.

-He pensado que mejor no. No mereces comer nada. Si quieres comer, tendrás que hacerlo de mi mano. De lo contrario, morirás de hambre, por que no pienso darte nada.

Kaoru apretó los puños y sus nudillso se tornaron blancos por el esfuerzo.

-Entonces me moriré de hambre. Porque antes muerta que tomar nada de tí.

Kenshin se movió con rápidez y quedó pegado a su pecho con tanta facilidad que ella se quedó atónita.

-¿En serio? Entonces aquí empeiza tu muerte.

Bajo la cabeza y tomó posesión de su boca en beso hambriento y rudo. Mordió el labió inferior de la pelinegra aciendo que abriera la boca e introdujo su lengua. La hizo bailar con la de Kaoru hasta que sintió que ella empezaba a relajarse, y de manera torpe, le devolvía el beso. Lentamente, bajó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las apretó haciendola rozar contra la prueba de sus própio deseo y gruño a la vez que profundizaba el acercamiento. Abrió lo ojos para observarla y de no estar tan ocupado examinando su boca en profundidad se habría echado a reír. Ante su proximidad, la pelinegra había abierto los ojos como platos y se había vuelto a tensar.

Kaoru estaba tan asustada como excitada. La próximidad de ese cuerpo duro y cálido la hacía derretirse, pero a la vez la aterraba, y mas después de notar con total claridad lo que ese hombre escondía debajo del yukata. Le empujo con sus manos y cuando vió que él no paraba, decidió que tendría que ser ella la que lo hiciera parar. Le dio con los puños en el pecho e intentó retirar la boca, pero le resultaba imposible deshacerse de él. Era mas fuerte y mas grande que ella. Y justo cuando iba a echarse a llorar, el soji de la cocina se abrió de golpe y un hombre se avalanzó contra ellos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gracias por los reviews a:** Pali-chan(**permiteme decirte queria damia que mi vocabulario es muy extenzo para que lo sepas: si... jajajaja y tu manera de escribir también**) , Danikita-chan, oriana-dono, CiNtHiA ( **Ah, ah, ah, ¿ves? Ya no es kenshin jeje**), A Kaoru Himura (**le quitas lo mas bonito al nombre mujer**), okashira janet, Anahis, makanera, sakima y Elizabeth Salazar.**

Haber, me gustaría hacer una aclaración, porque por lo visto hay quién piensa que no es justo que tarde en subir un capítulo. Primero: ESTO NO ES UN TRABAJO, las personas que escriben lo hacen por diversión para ellos mismos y para los demás. Entonces eso nos lleva al segundo punto: TENEMOS UNA VIDA, que no solo se basa en esto. Quien me conoce sabe porque tardo tanto en subir un capítulo. Y para quién no me conoce ahora lo va a saber. Tengo dos trabajos, estudio y tengo mi casa, por lo tanto, me queda muy poco tiempo libre y hago cuanto puedo. De todas maneras, intento cada semana subir un capítulo, si no es de este fic, es del otro que tengo. Así que si hay alguna ocasión en la que tarde un poco mas pido comprensión.

Gracias.


End file.
